


a matched set

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Massage, may be more M than E but better safe than sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius has trouble getting used to his new scar; Sinara sets out to convince him it's no big deal.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	a matched set

**Author's Note:**

> for the sqaure 'sensation toy: massage oil'

Sinara lights the last candle, looking around the room critically. From her understanding of what would be considered romantic, this ought to be it.

Kasius has been acting strange lately, though, and if she’s wrong about the reason behind it… well, this will all be intensely embarrassing, to say the least.

She’s reasonably confident that she isn’t wrong. She’s considered the alternatives and mulled everything over long enough.

At first she’d thought his injury was giving him trouble but it had had more than enough time to heal. Then she’d thought he was angry at her for convincing him of desertion and condemning them to exile. But he still crawled into bed with her once he was done brooding over his papers and held her close as ever; all the little touches during the day were just the same as she’d gotten so accustomed to. They’ve even kissed a few times.

Yet Kasius shies away from her sometimes, in ways he never has; things between them are close to normal but not quite, and she misses making love, no matter how much she’s mocked Kasius for calling it that in the past.

It wasn’t until last night, when he’d actually made it to bed before her and watched her undress with hungry eyes, when she’d straddled him and felt just how much he wanted her, too, when her fingers had skimmed under the hem of his shirt and he’d flinched - it wasn’t until then that she had found her suspicions confirmed.

It was the scar that bothered him.

The scar he wouldn’t have if she had been quicker, a better guard, had taken his generals down before they could hurt him.

A sign of her failure, yet it is Kasius who worries about it.

Sinara worries her lower lip between her teeth and wonders if it wouldn’t be better to just play along with his pretence that all is well, just give him more time. Perhaps it’s too hasty to already force him to confront the scar, just because she is scared of what will happen if they let this continue to silently stew.

Before she can truly reconsider Kasius walks in, taking in the candles and Sinara’s attire - panties that only just peak out under one of his shirts - and a slow, appreciative smile spreads over his face. It’s just the slightest bit hesitant.“What’s all this?”

“Surprise,”Sinara says.

She closes the distance between them and kisses him, his soft lips parting under hers readily. She steps back a little and shows him the flask of massage oil, a silent question in the tilt of her head.

“You want a massage? Of course, darling.”

He reaches for the flask.

She knows he misunderstood on purposes. Pretends to have misunderstood. She pulls the flask away and presses it against her chest, like she needs to protect it.

“I want to give you a massage,”she says.

He stammers and shakes his head, his hand pressed over the scar, the way her fingers pressed down to keep him from bleeding out.

“I put a cover down,”she says. Two can play the game of purposeful misunderstandings.“Your sheets are safe. Now lose the clothes.”

She goes to lock the door - unnecessary, since they’re the only ones with the code to open it, but giving him time to strip down and settle on the bed on his stomach.

“You’ve been tense lately,”Sinara says, straddling his hips, pouring some oil onto her hand and warming it between her palms before she starts massaging Kasius’ shoulders. She leans over him to nibble at his earlobe.“Just relax.”

She works the tension from his shoulders and back, enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers. It’s been too long since she’s properly touched him. By his soft groans, he feels the same.

Eventually she shifts to give him more room and says,“Turn over.”

“Sinara,”he protests, head turned to look at her but still on his stomach.

“Turn over,”she insists.

He sighs heavily but does as she asks. She kisses him as he settles on his back. When she pulls back, he still looks uncertain, those brilliantly blue eyes far too vulnerable.

She brushes her fingers against the fresh scar on his abdomen and he draws in a sharp breath.

“It’s hideous,”he says.

“It isn’t.” She means it, too. She has far worse scars. Somehow, he does not mind those. Instead of pointing that out, she pours more oil into her palm.“Nothing about you could ever be hideous.”

He laughs and rolls his eyes; she can’t help but smile at how theses things usually go the other way: Kasius saying some sappy nonsense, Sinara pretending to be exasperated.

At least she hopes it’s pretence and he doesn’t actually believe a scar - a scar that was her fault on top of that - could make him any less attractive to her.

She doesn’t push the matter; she ignores the scar for now, instead stroking his chest, kissing along his jawline, teasing his nipples. Only when he is properly relaxed does she let her fingers trail lower again. His half-closed eyes snap wide open but he doesn’t move to stop her, doesn’t say anything either.

She rubs small circles with her fingertips around the scar. She knows how sensitive fresh skin can be. Kasius watches her intently, she can tell from the corner of her eye even as she watches her own fingers against his abdomen.

The wound had very nearly killed him. She can’t let herself dwell on that, not now. He might mistake her reaction for disgust with the scar.

She sucks his lower lip into her mouth before kissing her way down his body, playfully biting at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, flicking her tongue over a nipple, lower and lower until her mouth joins her fingers on his scar.

“Sinara,”Kasius says, half protest and half plea for her to go on. He props himself onto his elbows.“You don’t have to. I know it’s disgusting.”

“It isn’t,”she insists. She stops touching him just long enough to pull her shirt off and drop it aside. She takes his hand and presses it to the knobbly scar running from her hip across her belly, almost to her thigh.“We almost match, now.”

“It’s not the same,”he says, even as he reverently traces her scar, the way he has dozens of times.

“Maybe not. Mine’s worse.”

His protest dies with a groan as she strokes her oiled hand along his cock, sucking small marks into the skin around his scar at the same time. It looks a little like that crown of flowers he put on her head, in spring, when the sun was gentle and his skin unmarred.

She smiles to herself as his hand settles on the back of her head as she licks the length of his cock, his hips bucking to meet her, all protests forgotten. She works him slowly, fingers straying to his scar again and again, making sure to make it part of this, part of the pleasure, not something she just deals with, the way he seems to have himself convinced.

He’s gasping her name when he comes in her mouth; there’s no sound she likes quite so well as her name from his lips like this.

She moves back up his body to kiss him and he pulls her close with a content sigh. They just lay there for a while; the feeling of his skin against hers is like coming home.

Eventually, he untangles himself from her just enough to get the flask of oil from where she dropped it on the bed.“So, my turn?”

“If you insist,”she says, a broad smile on her face.


End file.
